We Should Argue More Often
by jennypc
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine argue, which leads to make up sex! :D


**Summary -****Seblaine make up sex.**

**Words -****3337**

**Rating -****M**

**Authors notes -****So i wanted to write smut and then didn't know what to base it on until make up sex was suggested…so here you go. I always worry about my smut writing ability. I hope people approve! Feedback would be appreciated as i feel i rushed this but wanted to get it done! x 3**

"_Well one of us has to do it!" Sebastian shouted at Blaine, his voice rising with every word, the anger boiling in his eyes as he felt more and more unappreciated with every second. _

"_I never asked you to!" Blaine cried as he folded his arms across his chest, staring wildly at the man who was sat down in front of him surrounded by notes and large text books, scattered across the kitchen table._

"_Oh yeah. Because your job is so secure that we can count on you, isn't it?" Sebastian replied, the sarcastic sneer prominent in his raised voice as he slammed down the text book onto the hard wooden table, that had been resting in his hands and he had been reading carefully 3 minutes earlier. _

"_Fuck you, Sebastian. Fuck you." Blaine spat out and walked out of the kitchen, arms still folded and into the lounge where he sat down on the L shaped couch and turned the TV on and the volume up loudly so it filled the whole apartment. _

"_Oh you are kidding me, right?" Sebastian yelled and within moments was up off the chair and standing in the door way of the lounge staring angrily between the TV and Blaine._

"_No, I am not kidding you." Blaine spat back, this time his own voice raised. Very rarely did Blaine raise his voice but when he did it signified that he was truly annoyed. _

"_Fuck this." Sebastian growled and turned on his heel to walk towards the front door causing Blaine to look up at him. _

"_Where are you going?" Blaine quizzed, watching the back of his boyfriend's head as it moved towards the front door of their apartment._

"_Out." _

"_Fine."_

"_Fine!" Sebastian barked back swinging open the door, stepping through and slamming it shut roughly behind him causing the bang to echo throughout the whole apartment. _

Blaine heard the door unlock behind him and it swing open and then gently click shut once again. He heard the light footsteps of Sebastian as they made their way across the wooden floorboards before coming to a sudden halt.

Sebastian stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame willing Blaine to look at him. He knew that he had heard him because as soon as he had walked through the door he had seen Blaine's ears pick up, no longer focusing on the television but on the noises he was making.

Neither of them wanted to make the first move. Neither of them wanted to admit defeat and apologise first.

Sebastian let out a muffled cough to get the shorter man's attention which Blaine obliged with turning to face him, his eyes narrowed slightly. They stared at one another for several moments and it was obvious to Sebastian that Blaine had been crying. He always cried when they argued. Sebastian on the other hand very rarely cried.

They hadn't argued in a while but this time it because Sebastian had been working late every night for the past three weeks due to the fact that he had his law exams in two weeks' time. Emotions and stress levels were high and this particular evening the flood gates had opened causing a rush of insults and untrue words to escape both their lips.

They locked eyes sending telepathic messages, willing the other to speak or to get up and comfort one another. Neither did though. Tonight they both stuck frozen on the spot. Staring deep into each other's eyes, no sound passing between them.

It wasn't until Sebastian saw Blaine's lip tremble ever so slightly that he moved. As soon as he did, as soon as the bottom lip quivered threatening more tears, Sebastian strode forward quicker than he had meant to, pushing Blaine back against the couch and straddling him.

It always happened this way. Blaine would start to get upset again, he would always be the first to break when it came to head on collisions and Sebastian was always the first to run and comfort. Never the other way round.

Sebastian's hands reached up and cupped his face gently and for a few moments they looked into each other's eyes before he pressed a hard, hungry kiss on Blaine's lips. The kiss quickened and deepened in speed. Sebastian let his tongue glide along the lip that dared to tremble, stopping it from doing so before pressing for request of entry to Blaine's mouth.

Access was given instantly and their tongues battled for control and power against one another causing both of the men to let out gasps and moans as they did so. It was Blaine that pulled back first, ever so slightly, causing Sebastian to chase him. When he did, Blaine nipped his bottom lips in-between his teeth and grazed along it, biting down gently causing a groan to escape the straddling man's open lips.

Once the teeth let go, Sebastian was on top of Blaine again, kisses even greedier than before, lacking control and rhythm. Hands roamed over both of their bodies, squeezing and caressing one another the way they know the other likes before ending up tangled in the hair on top of each other's heads, tugging gently.

It isn't until Sebastian broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Blaine's, grinding his crotch and rotating his hips that they started to gain some rhythm finally. After a few moments Sebastian's thrusts were reciprocated from Blaine as they pushed into each other, feeling their cocks grow harder with each pound as their erections stroke against each other through the thin material of their jeans and underwear.

Both men become breathless in their actions, so turned on by the other and know that if they continued at the speed they were then both would be spilling into their underwear sooner rather than later. It wouldn't be the first time. Neither of them has to touch the other and they still have the ability to make each other cum simply through dry humping.

"Bedroom." Sebastian demands in-between kisses breathlessly, leaving the heat of Blaine's body almost instantly, pushing himself up again into a standing position.

He looked down at Blaine and saw that the blotched eyes that had looked so unhappy when he arrived back were now full of lust and reached his hand out to pull Blaine roughly up with him.

As soon as they were both standing, they pressed their chests as close together as possible, mouths open, kissing desperately. In all the commotion they managed to guide their way to the bedroom, tripping and stumbling over several obstacles on the way. Through the kisses along their route, Blaine reached up and hurriedly undid the buttons of Sebastian's shirt, discarding it somewhere between the couch and the bedroom door. Sebastian returned the favour, roughly lifting Blaine's t shirt over his head, barely breaking their touch.

Once bare chested, both men allowed their hands to roam free once again. Blaine's reaching up to tweak Sebastian's ever hardening nipples, causing low growls of pleasure to escape his lips while he in return fondled with the waist band of the shorter boys jeans and dipped his fingers into the space between underwear and tanned skin, tugging roughly teasing Blaine with every touch causing him to buck against him.

When they arrive in the bedroom, they make their way to the end of the bed and for a mere ten seconds allow themselves to separate, placing a meter of distance between them, as they remove their own jeans, their eyes never leaving one another as they do so, carefully watching. They always do this when they've argued. It's almost like a silent truce, revealing their bodies to one another once again, surrendering.

Ten seconds pass and that's all that is allowed before Sebastian is lunging forward again, pressing into Blaine, toppling down on top of him onto their king size bed, all his weight crushing the shorter man beneath him for several moments as they share another long, drawn out kiss.

Suddenly Sebastian is up on his knees nudging Blaine up the bed on his back so that they don't fall off, so that they are secure for what is about to come. Once Blaine head hits the pillow and sinks down into it, Sebastian straddles him pinning him down before looking down at him from above, both their eyes, wide, filled with feverous passion. All arguments completely forgotten.

Blaine reaches up and cups Sebastian's cheek causing the taller man to lean into the touch and letting out a low moan before he whips the hand away with his own and pins Blaine down to the bed, this time gripping his wrists against the sheets either side of his head.

Sebastian's mouth goes into attack mode, trailing all over Blaine's neck and shoulders, licking and kissing as he goes, finding the pulse point that he knows makes Blaine squirm in pleasure and sucking hard enough to leave possessive red marks causing Blaine to whimper and struggle underneath him in ecstasy.

"Jesus, Seb…" Blaine moans.

His lips leave Blaine's neck and travel along each of the restrained arms, training a path of kisses along both before returning to his eager and anticipating mouth. This time it's Blaine who is requesting entry, plunging his tongue frantically against Sebastian's lips causing him to smile and grant him admittance as he does, succumbing to the embrace and releasing the wrists in his hold.

As soon as they are free, Blaine's hands reach up and grab hold of Sebastian's hair once again pulling him even closer. This time pulling more roughly as he nudges his crotch up vigorously against the taller man, grinding his hard cock against the base of Sebastian's which is flush against him pelvis, grazing against his tight balls, restrained by his underwear.

The underwear all of a sudden seems a hindrance. Sebastian hadn't noticed it up until this point and quickly and expertly moves to one side sliding his own underwear down and kicks it with a flick to somewhere at the end of the bed before returning to hover above Blaine. He watches as Blaine stares down at his hard cock and licks his lips, his eyes now glazed over before finally reaching for his underwear and discarding of it in a similar fashion to his own.

Once both men are fully naked, Sebastian leans forward and gives Blaine a greedy kiss on the lips before gently nudging his legs apart with his own. As he does so his mouth drops kisses all the way down from his chin to his hip bone where he nips and sucks greedily before trailing his tongue along the shorter boy's abdomen, tracing the V shaped muscles with his soft lips.

"Fuck." Blaine mutters to himself.

Lying down Sebastian allows his tongue to trace the length of Blaine throbbing cock, causing the shorter man to whither beneath him and let out low moans as his eyes watch Sebastian's every move through half closed lids.

Sebastian's hands move down to Blaine's hips to stop him from jutting up off the bed as he licks over the sensitive skin, lapping up the sweet taste that is Blaine. He's so turned on. He loves the taste of Blaine, he loves having his cock in his mouth and it's not long before he is taking the tip of his penis between his lips, licking and swirling his tongue expertly around it, causing Blaine to throw his head back into the pillow, his eyes now clenched shut.

After several minutes of teasing, Sebastian finally takes him fully in his mouth, deep throated, almost gagging on his perfection. As he pumps up and down with his skilful mouth he feels Blaine's finger wrap and tangle into his hair moving up and down in sync with his bobbing head, tugging ever so slightly, trying at times to control the speed, to face fuck him.

Sebastian's doesn't let it last long as he throws Blaine off guard, releasing his hands from his hips, lifting his head up off his cock and wrapping his hand tightly around it instead causing Blaine to look up at him through glassy eyes in confusion.

They lock eyes and as they do Sebastian runs his other hand down in-between Blaine's legs, causing the shorter boy to gasp as his thumb strokes over the tight ring of muscle. He watches Blaine's face tense in pleasure as he circles his hole, tickling, making Blaine squirm, his mouth dropping as his eyes flutter shut.

He pushes his index finger in past the tight muscles and allows Blaine to adjust around him, the heat encasing him. When he is ready, Blaine nods slightly to show Sebastian he is, to which he responds by gently moving the finger in and out of Blaine's hole, flicking it back and forth.

Once he feels the muscles relax he enters a second finger and that's what causes Blaine to push up off the bed, his body arched with ecstasy. Sebastian starts to fuck him with his finger, scissoring them this way and that until he hits his prostrate well still pumping his fist on his now leaking erection. When he does Blaine lets out a cry of pleasure causing Sebastian to repeat it, the muscle clenching down on his fingers.

He can feel Blaine tensing; can feel the heat building up inside him, on the verge of an orgasm. He knows the signs and is surprised when he feels a fumbling hand gripping his wrist to stop his fingers from twisting and turning.

He looks up and sees Blaine's eyes open wide staring at him, sending him a silent message. Blaine wants Sebastian. Not his fingers, not his mouth. Him. He feels the fingers release on his wrist and moves his fingers out of Blaine's ass. Although he's sure Blaine is stretched enough for him, he dips his head between Blaine's legs and this time runs his tongue along his shaft to his ring of muscle and allows it to flick over his hole a couple of times, teasing him but also because he loves how he tastes, sending shots of electricity up through both their bodies.

Within seconds Sebastian crawls back up the bed, his lips the same level as Blaine's, hungry kisses resume and for the first time their naked cocks slide together, Blaine's still coated in his saliva, his own leaking with pre-cum. They slip together and both man moan and gasp into each another's mouths, tongues and teeth clashing as they thrust hard against each other.

The touch, the impact, causes Sebastian to lose control. He has to pull back, allow the breathless groans to escape from his throat, raspy and low. As he tries to get his mind back to functioning rationally he is thrown off guard by Blaine who sees a moment of weakness and takes control.

The next thing Sebastian knows is Blaine is flipping him, he is on his back and the shorter boy is now straddling him, pinning him down, his legs either side of his hips, hands pushing against his chest. Blaine must see the look of surprise in Sebastian's eyes because he lets out a small laugh before leaning down and letting his own tongue explore the Sebastian's neck, flicking back and forth over the pulse point, sucking hard.

"Fuck, B." Sebastian whispers as Blaine mouths his neck.

Blaine's hand finds its way in-between their bodies and working both cocks, he pumps as quickly as he can now causing Sebastian to wiggle beneath him, his body pushing up against Blaine as hard as humanly possible.

When he think Sebastian is about to be pushed over the edge, he stops suddenly, teasing him, getting his revenge for all the finger fucking and licking that he endured. He cocks his head to one side and waits for Sebastian to look up at him again.

When he does, Blaine pushes himself up, positions himself over Sebastian cock, allowing the head to brush against his hole, causing both of them to let out gasps of pleasure before slowly lowering himself down onto the taller man.

They don't use condoms. They don't even discuss it anymore. They're exclusive and have been for 7 years now. Bareback is better, more intimate. Sebastian loves cuming inside Blaine, leaving part of him there after and Blaine loves the feel of Sebastian cuming inside of him, no restrictions.

Hands come up to his hips instantly, to guide him, to support him. They've done it like this before, usually when they argue. Sebastian says it's because Blaine is most horny when he's mad and likes to ride him; Blaine says it's because it's more intimate. Whatever the reason, they both love it.

It's slow and steady and Sebastian allows Blaine to adjust around him, doesn't push up into him, just allows Blaine to sink down onto him, taking him in fully. After steadying himself Blaine bottoms out, pushes down all the way roughly onto Sebastian's cock, causing both men to groan, Sebastian because of the tight, hot muscle surrounding his erection and Blaine because it thumps against his prostrate.

It doesn't take long for Blaine to start riding him. Pushing down onto Sebastian and then pulling up again before pounding down once more causing both of them to let out loud ecstatic moans and spluttered incoherent words that don't make any sense.

Blaine rides him quick and hard, rotating his hips in a fluid motion while Sebastian fucks up into him trying as hard as he can to hit Blaine prostrate with every push which from the look of Blaine, he does. They are practically bouncing on the bed, both of them moving together, no other cares in the world, only what is in front of them and beneath them.

Sebastian wraps his fingers around Blaine's hips to make sure he is securely fastened on and pumps up into him. His fingers dig and are joined by Blaine's who links in between his as they move together.

Sebastian can always tell when Blaine is going to cum, his head always lolls back, mouth open, eyes closed. It is one of the most perfect sights. So when he sees this, sees the head tip back and the low growl escape from Blaine's throat, he thrust even harder than before, pumping into him, sitting up so that Blaine is in his lap now and latches on to his neck, sucking and nipping knowing that the combination sends Blaine over the edge.

Blaine's hands leave his hips and come up to tangle into Sebastian's hair and that's when he comes as Sebastian grazes his prostrate continuously, the white liquid spills over both their stomachs leaving a sticky mess.

Blaine doesn't stop though; he never stops until Sebastian cums. His head drops to Sebastian's shoulders and he grinds down on him, his clenching muscles pumping up and down Sebastian's erection, contracting and expanding. It doesn't take Sebastian long before he is shooting his load inside Blaine's ass, mumbling and breathlessly breathing profanities against Blaine's collar bone as he does so.

They stay like that for several minutes, neither of them moving, not wanting to disrupt the peace that had now filled the room.

Eventually Sebastian lifted his head and looked up at the man who was still clenched around his softening cock. Green eyes looked back at him, no longer red or blotchy, but full of love.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian murmured after a minute of silence, looking a bit sheepish, "I shouldn't have said what I said about your job."

"Me too." Blaine said and brushed his lips against Sebastian's to show that there were no hard feelings.

"We should fall out more often."

"Why?"

"Because that was hot." Sebastian drawled, a smile appearing on his lips as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Mmm, yes," Blaine said a small smile appearing on his own lips as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Sebastian's. "yes, it was."


End file.
